


I would be a fool

by ChevyX64EverAfter



Series: Hipster and punk [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Punk radio au, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChevyX64EverAfter/pseuds/ChevyX64EverAfter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radio 1's Christmas party is here and Radio 1's Breakfast DJ has something hidden about to surface in the form of a punk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I would be a fool

When Nick arrived at the BBC radio 1 Christmas party, tugging a short fire truck red headed punk; he got the attention of Everyone. They were even more shocked when said punk wrapped his arms around Nick’s waist and just contently stayed there, blinking owlishly at people who ventured over through black framed glasses while Nick sipped on his beer and murmured to his companion. At this Christmas party they had some of their celebrity guests from that year including One Direction, Olly Murs , Rita Ora and others. The One Direction boys were crowded with some of Nick’s breakfast teams.  
“I know him” Harry said to Ian who looked up at Harry, following his gaze.  
“The Punk?” Ian and Matt queried   
“Yea, Guys its Louis” Harry said to the rest of his band.  
“Louis Tomlinson. He was supposed to be a part of 1D but he declined and got signed into a punk band” Liam said getting a nod of confirmation from Harry.  
“What band?” Matt asked watching as Nick lent down and kissed Louis’ forehead.  
“The Rouge” Niall said. Ian laughed getting odd looks from his companions   
“Nick plays them non-stop he’s in love with the lead singer, now I know why” Ian explained grinning widely. It was funny to see Nick gush about The Rouge and how perfect they were, it all made sense now.  
“But I thought Louis was married” Zayn said pulling away from nuzzling Niall’s neck.   
“What!” Matt exclaimed looking over at Nick.  
“We saw it in an interview, by the looks of things Nick doesn’t know “Harry murmured.  
“I’ll call him over… Nick!” Ian called getting the DJ’s attention. Nick murmured something to Louis getting a shake of the head from the punk who let go of Nick and let him walk over to Ian.  
“Hello Lads” Nick said cheerfully winking at Matt and bumping hips with Harry.  
“Wanted to give you a heads up, Louis Tomlinson your arm candy, is married” Harry said nodding over to Louis who looked lost while playing with his oversized jacket clearly one that belonged to Nick.  
Nick growled glaring at them and walked back to Louis who smiled softly up at Nick looking more at ease. Nick must have said something because Louis paled and nodded following Nick back over to the group.  
“Everyone, this is Louis my husband, Baby this is One Direction, Matt and Ian” Nick said rolling his tongue over his lip piercing something Matt had noticed he only does when he’s angry or stressed.  
“Oh, oh sorry” Harry mumbled stepping back.  
“Hello” Louis said quietly wrapping his arms around Nick, who wrapped and arm around Louis’ shoulder.  
“Hi” Matt said stunned Nick Grimshaw was married. Matt had always thought that Nick was a commitment phobe, but apparently not.  
“Are you the reason behind Nick’s newly acquired tattoos and piercings?” Ian asked making Louis chuckle and snuggle into Nick’s warm side.  
“Yea, I’m a bad influence “Louis said motioning to himself Louis was a picture of punk beauty. Fire truck red hair, snake bites, septum and eyebrow piercings, six ear piercings each side including small plugs, full sleeves that were made up of flowers, birds and sculls with song lyrics twisted in. He also had a chest piece that read  
‘Truly Madly Darling’ one of The Rouges hit singles written by Louis himself about his spouse which turned out to be Nick the lyrics fit Nick now thinking about it.

Truly Madly Darling  
I’m in love with you,  
Even when you bring stray Hipsters  
I would be a fool Darling  
Not to, Not to,  
Love you.  
I would be a fool  
Not to, Not to.

TBC


End file.
